ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brainstorm (B10 Reboot: AR)
Brainstorm is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has pincers for hands and six legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain, which is pink in color. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head. Powers and Abilities Brainstorm's cranium holds an immense brain, giving him super-massive intelligence. He can solve difficult calculations mentally in roughly seconds. He knows and can visualize equations and movement of objects as if they're actually there. He can determine mechanical values and physical properties simply by looking at them. With his intellect, he can perfectly understand the mindsets and mannerisms of his enemies, and any useful objects around him, so he can know exactly what move to make to take down his enemies. His IQ is shown to be 10^30, or one nonillion. Brainstorm can produce and manipulate green electricity (yellow in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) in a variety of useful forms, including shoving or launching enemies, shocking enemies, creating protective force fields of energy by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can even charge up his electrical energy to blast a concentrated beam of electricity strong enough to blast Ship out of the air. He can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, size and mass ranging from trains to living beings.He can generate electricity in his pincers without needing to open his skull plates. He can control machinery and other technology using electrokinesis, giving him a form of technokinesis. Brainstorm is strong enough to crush a refrigerator using his pincers. Brainstorm can scale walls and walk on Spidermonkey's webs. Brainstorm can levitate several stories above the ground. Abilities *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Agility *Technokinesis *Electrokinesis *Electricity Generation *Electrical Telekinesis *Electric Beams *Force Field Generation *Electrical Telepathy *Mnemokinesis *Levitation *Wall Scaling Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic screams can give Brainstorm a headache and it makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical, which makes him forget to do simple things, seen when he was too busy planning an attack on an escaped Spidermonkey before he's reminded by Gwen to scan him. If his shell is closed when releasing electricity, it will shock and injure his brain. Brainstorm can be shorted out due to the electricity in his brain. Since he is a Cerebrocrustacean, he is vulnerable to his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. Trivia *Brainstorm has gills that he has to keep moist when he's out of the water. *Like Ultimate Echo Echo, Lodestar (in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien only), Water Hazard, Big Chill, and Atomix, Brainstorm has a mouth that doesn't move except to show emotion. In War of the Worlds: Part 2, it opened when he vomited, it opens and closes depending on his motion. *Brainstorm does not speak through his mouth; his thoughts are projected as sound waves. *In Vilgax Attacks, Brainstorm can launch energy bolts and create large energy blasts. Category:Ben 10 (Reboot): Alien Revolution Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Brown Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Arthropod Aliens Category:Multi-Limbed Aliens Category:Clawed Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Beam Emission Aliens Category:Telepathics Category:Cerebrocrustaceans